1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shutter for limiting an image capturing area of an image-capturing apparatus.
2. Background Art
In a related art, a camera system that includes a camera device and a shutter which covers the camera device, and exposes or obstructs the camera lens depending on the opening and closing of the shutter, is known. In the camera system, in a case where the shutter is in a closed state, the camera lens is obstructed and privacy of a person who is present in the image capturing area of the camera device can be protected. In a case where the shutter is in an open state, the camera lens is exposed and an image of a subject that is present in the image capturing area of the camera device is captured, and then security can be protected.